The Dimensional Daughter
by AcesChild
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like to meet your favorite Television character, well Madison Smith knows first hand. Of course it has to be the wonderful and charismatic Doctor from Doctor Who. They go on an adventure in the Doctor's dimension, but not everything is as it seems, and Madison learns things about herself that she never could have imagined.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I but I ****don't so...yeah**

Chapter 1

You wouldn't believe it if you didn't see it yourself, but you have to understand that this is 100 percent true. As you sit and read this I want you to brace yourself. All you have ever watched, seen, or read about the Doctor, is real. I used to watch Doctor Who as a wishful Whovian, but now I watch as a sorrowful companion. I miss him, I really do, and now I'm going to show you what it actually feels like to be left behind by the Doctor. Oh, sure, you cried when you saw Rose get taken into a different dimension never to see the Doctor again, you had to get therapy after the Ponds were snapped back to a different time. This is different, so very different. I had, had dreams about adventures I could have had with the Doctor if he existed, imagine my surprise when I found out he did.

Sure it was normal for me, Madison Smith, to be sitting alone on Christmas Eve just watching all of the Doctor Who Christmas Specials that I had recorded. I had at least watched each of them 4 times before, but I never get bored of the Doctor saving the world from the terrors that only seem to appear in London. It's kind of like how Godzilla only appears in Tokyo. Dad and Brett, my brother, were out last minute Christmas shopping, Dad and me went when Brett was away. So I was sitting there wishing I was a Amy or Rose, when I decided that this would be a good time to break into my secret stash of Jammie Dodgers I had hidden in my room. I paused my show and went to my room to dig out the delicious sweet treat I discovered because of this show. I had a box or two hidden away because my brother and dad ate them like they were going to get up and walk away like an Adipose minion. I eat them like they are meant to be eaten, with a nice cup of tea and a good episode of the Doctor. But anyway back to the story, I found my stash and one of the tea bags that I had stowed away, Earl Grey of course. I changed into my Christmas Pj's that I have worn for every Christmas for the past 4 years. I turned out the lights in my room and headed back to the living room, but standing outside my door was a the door to a big…blue…box. I couldn't believe it, right there in front of me is a science fiction icon that everyone dreams to see, but they never really expect that dream to become a reality. Now I'm standing there and I don't know what to do. Sure when your watching television it looks like there is an easy answer when you have a curious door, knock. I was hoping maybe I was dreaming, maybe I had fallen asleep on the couch. But no, I had pinched myself til my arms were covered in white splotches. So after pondering all of the possibilities I decided to knock. I heard crashing and stumbling and then the door swung open. His face was about half an inch away from mine. I stood in shock just wondering if how much longer I was going to stay conscious.

He spoke, "Are you okay, you seem a bit pale?" He sounded just like he did on television. He stepped out and into my room, scanning me with his sonic screwdriver.

"Your...your not real. You can't be real." I stumbled backwards and fell against the wall.

Walking about the room he pressed keys on my keyboard and looked through papers on my desk and waved his screwdriver around, " Well of course I'm real, I'm here aren't I? Well unless I'm not here in which case you are imagining all of this and are completely mad, which is okay because that would mean we are completely mad together. Or you could just be dreaming but judging by the white marks on your arm from where you have been pinching yourself I guess that just brings us back to you possibly being mad. Now I just have one question that's all just one…How and Why do you have photos of me all over your room?"

"That's two questions."

"Well aren't you a sharp one, but i need answers. I have never met you before and last time I checked I was not making a habit of letting people take my picture." He scanned me with his screwdriver again, making it the third time he had done that since he stepped out of the TARDIS. His face was close to mine again, his eyes studying me.

I took a deep breath, "The how is I bought them from a video store in a mall. They were on sale. The why is your a fictional character named the Doctor, who travels through time and space in a vessel called the TARDIS, which stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. You are the last of a species called the Timelords from the planet Gallifrey which was destroyed by the Daleks. You have captured your audience with your charm, bravery, and unexpected twists in the story of your adventures for almost fifty years. You are not supposed to exist. You are a television show character."

The look in his eyes was terrifying. It looked like anger and intrigue with a little bit of fear. He was everything he was in the show. This was not possible, I mean this was the Doctor that I had fallen in love with so many years ago. He looked exactly like Matt Smith's Doctor. He took his eyes off of me and they wondered the room once more, studying the pictures of himself. They stopped on a large poster on the wall above my bed. On the poster were the 9th, 10th, and 11th incarnations of himself. The look changed to sadness as he approached the picture. "How much do you know about me?" he said finally. I could hear the tears in his voice.

"Just about everything. I know you have regenerated 11 times. I know that you keep companions with you at almost all times. I know that you like Jammie Dodgers, Jelly Babies, and Fish Fingers and Custard. I know about River, the Master, Rose, Martha, Donna, Sarah Jane, Amy, Rory, K9, The Cybermen, The Weeping Angels, and The Ood. But there is one thing I don't know and that is, why are you here?"

He immediately turned to me with that cheeky smile on his face, "Well why do you think I'm here, the fabric of space and time is falling apart. I need your help. You know how I said I had never met you before, I lied."

"rule 1."

"What?"

"Never mind, go on."

"Anyways, in the dimension I'm from, you are a dimensional gatekeeper. And let me tell you something, this is the first dimension where you didn't try to kill me. I don't appreciate trying to be killed."

"Okay, but whats a dimensional gatekeeper."

"Oh they are quite annoying, telling me that I can't travel through dimensions without their permission. So I tell them that I will inform them if any dimensional traveling will be happening, but you see I have a TARDIS. I feel more comfortable traveling through space and time but sometimes you just have to see what your like in another dimension. So I usually ignore them but you, you're different. You're waiting there like you know that I have left the dimension, but you're smiling. You always ask what I did and you listen to the story. You have asked me 4 times to come with me and 4 times I have told you no. I would have said yes, but River said I couldn't.

"Spoilers?"

"Spoilers, Spoilers, Spoilers. It's so irritating she acts like she knows everything and she really does. Sometimes I regret making that rule." I watched him saunter around the room. He picked up my Rubik's Cube from off my desk and mettled with it. "I can't stand these things." I walked over to him and took it away. I moved the pieces into place with differential patterns of twists and turns. The expression on his face showed envy and admiration. He laughed and walked towards the door. Turning to face me he snapped his fingers and I watched as the TARDIS opened up to me. I was in shock. I moved in closer so I could see in. It was, it really was bigger on the inside. I looked and saw he had a look of approval and I stepped inside. It was intoxicating. You see all of the companions walk in and all they can say is "It's bigger on the inside" and you just sit there like "No, really?". Well let me tell you something, that is just about all you can think.

"Wow." The smile on my face grew larger. A chill ran through my bones, and adrenaline was pumping through my veins. I walked up the stairs and towards the console. Strangely, it was calling me. Literally I could hear the TARDIS saying my name. But when I turned to the Doctor, I could tell he hadn't heard anything. I decided to forget about it and just enjoy the moment. He started to close the door.

"Wait!" I exclaimed.

"What?" I ran out the door. I reached behind the chair in the corner of the room and pulled out an empty backpack. I emptied one of the drawers under my bed into the bag, grabbed a few pairs of pants and a few t-shirts. " What are you doing?"

I threw the bag over my shoulder and ran back into the TARDIS, "Okay, even though I thought you didn't exist, the little girl in me told me to always be prepared incase, you know, you just showed up." A smile of approval came across his face. He closed the door behind me and jumped up the stairs.

I leaned against the console and looked at the many leavers and buttons that would steer this magnificent instrument throughout time and space, "Hello," I said. Suddenly it started up. The sound that has become the ringtone of so many nerdy, awkward, very cool but nobody else gets it, people. I looked at the Doctor but he seem confused.

"Did you touch something," he asked walking around "randomly" pulling and pushing and turning and twisting controls.

"No, I didn't touch anything." a sudden jolt came and I found my self falling back onto the railing.

"Sorry, I meant to tell you, dimensional traveling can get a little bumpy. And it takes a lot of the TARDIS's energy so when we get there we will be doing a lot of walking while we are there." his face once again held a smile of joy and amusement. I watched as he continued his switch flipping. There were a couple more moments when it felt like we were traveling over inter-dimensional speed bumps but when the TARDIS came to a stop, excitement like i had never felt before race throughout my body.

"Where exactly are we?" He tripped down the stairs and over to the door. Taking the knob in his hand he pulled the door open exposing the outside world. I stood in wonder. It was Earth. At least a alternate reality version of earth. I realized we were in New York. When I was looking around I noticed that a lot of the same land marks as the New York from my dimension, but it seemed a little bit more advanced. "Are we in the future of a different dimension?"

"Uh yes, but don't worry you didn't miss much, just the downfall of the American Democracy." I looked at him like he was crazy but he just smiled. He walked forward and I followed. We passed many a dark alley before turning into one of them. It went on for a while, but what caught my attention was the Doctor kept looking behind us. Suddenly he stopped and took a long look. A grim look befell his face. He grabbed my hand, "Run!" My feet bolted trying my hardest to keep up. I tried to steal a few glances of what could possibly be chasing us but every time I did I felt the stability in my legs as I ran lessen. We cut around a corner and the Doctor lead me to a secret door in the wall. The room behind the door was dark and it took my eyes to adjust to the blackness. But it was pointless, suddenly a bright, white light turned on illuminating the space. I was blinded for a moment and the figures in front of me were blurry as if I wasn't wearing my glasses.

One of them spoke, "Is this 'The Key'?"

The Doctor gave my hand a small squeeze, "Yes."


End file.
